


Thorin

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, sestet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has sketched himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, "Self-Portrait" prompt

He sits on the throne and stares at his drawing  
King Under the Mountain and more  
Yet the face is not that of Thorin the king  
But instead his grandfather Thror  
And the eyes which now he gazes upon  
Shine like Smaug’s the once mighty dragon  


 

**Author's Note:**

> An English sestet, rhyming form a, b, a, b, c, c. Original form, so no set metre


End file.
